blackgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Blackgate Wiki
'Sup! I've been trying to help a bit these days, cause i fucking fell in love with this game and i think it deserves a proper wikia. Dunno if i'll end up writing huge pages and stuff, but i'm trying to get most pages a good start. I might do some writing mistakes. English's not my mother language, blahblahblah, you know what i mean. Greetings from France boys. RockTheJungle (talk) 04:02, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rock! Glad to have you helping out. Mistakes can be fixed, nothing wrong with that. I think for today I'm going to finish laying down the foundation of the Wiki, We should hopefully have the names of the characters from the construction route with the release of the new patch. In the meantime I’m going to make placeholder pages for everyones route instead of useing their character pages. I’m also going to finish working on the “Major Spoiler ” template for more in-depth plot details. CromeG (talk) 09:57, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Continuing to add placeholder pages, Got a few characters up. Got a to-do list in place before I start adding and major detail to the pages. The reasoning behind this is as the game is only complete up to night 4 there is a lot we are discovering about every character with each update. I would rather make one or two large updates to each character, As opposed to multiple mini updates with each version release. (However if someone would like to do this go ahead) *Create pages for all notable items in the game *Create a basic “Walkthrough” template for the Routes pages. *Create a Change log. *Create page for Bane *Update BlackgateGame page with details about patreon. *Create separate “Gallery” subpages for all location and character pages. *Create a page for the cult(s). *Make the current Spoiler template less of an eyesore. *Redesign each of the menu tables for mobile users. *Create a tab style layout for the character pages & locations Feel free to do any of these while we kill time before 0.12 is released CromeG (talk) 13:50, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Alright, i'll work on it. However, i got some work to do these times, so i might not be as available as i was last holydays. See ya RockTheJungle (talk) 20:50, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I've been a little quiet as of late, Our house block has lost internet so I've only been able to update thigns when work is quiet. Loving all the edits you guys are doing so far - If you need me to make a template or would like changes to the existing ones just let me know! CromeG (talk) 11:21, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! My name is Yuki S. Harima and I have been the one who has been mostly updating the biographies and adding little details here and there. I am a fan of Blackgate and I want to show my support by editing the wiki and adding in new content. Chrome has done a great job in creating the wiki and outlining it and I am here to help add more to it. If you need to contact me, I have a furaffinty account which is YukiHarima. Don't be afraid to message me if you have any edits you want me to make or other things I should add. Yuki S. Harima (talk) 04:44, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Having a little difficulty getting the tabs set up, Once I've nailed it on the Gruff page I'll update the rest of the wikia. CromeG (talk) 00:21, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Got the tabs up and running, They are built into the character template by default, However can be added to any page by calling the Tab template. CromeG (talk) 00:45, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Busy with other stuff Sorry things haven't been updating but that is due to everyone being busy with their own lives. I am currenty swamped with other things I have to worry about. I have written something in my spare time but I haven't had a chance to look at it. I will try in the upcoming weekend when I get my freetime. Sorry for the wait Hey, everyone. Huge fan of Blackgate, but a little late to the party. You can reach me at Joebiden59 on Skype. Quirky name, I know. Anyway, I edited a TON of empty / half-written character pages today, mostly just adding hyperlinks and making sure they had proper edits. Sadly, I'm tired out from adding onto the earlier pages. I'll probably do more tomorrow, Good luck, guys, and it's great to be working with both Crome and the rest of the commute. Shame there's not much else I can to for you guys, though. SadisticSergal (talk) 01:32, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Nearly forgot; I have a furaffinity as well, but I rarely use it. ~sadithesergal on good ol' FA. Good luck and godspeed with this magnificent wikia, and even more magnificent game. SadisticSergal (talk) 01:35, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I'm Psychobreaker, I'm pretty new to Blackgate - absolutely loving it to bits! Hope help around the wiki, I'm fairly new to the wiki scene but I'll do my best. Anyways, uh... that's about it! :) --Psychobreaker XIII (talk) 13:48, February 28, 2015 (UTC) 0.16 came out yesterday, sadly I doubt I'll be free to really find out what's new. Does anyone know where I can find a changelog, for if I do somehow find the time? SadisticSergal (talk) 04:47, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Wake-up call to all the sleepy, sleepy denizens of Blackgate! Blackgate 0.17 has been released, and with it, new Gruff icons! Please, help find and update the icons, if anyone can. The forum (And the fanbase in general) would appreciate it! SadisticSergal (talk) 02:50, April 2, 2015 (UTC) How about we restart this? Sooo i see the wiki hasn't been updated in a while. I personnaly just came back after months of silence. Guess I'm gonna write stuff n things during the holidays, try to update characters and shit. Guess I'll start with Gruff since his route was updated. Same for Malo. RockTheJungle (talk) 05:47, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey all, found the game about a week ago and am meticulously going through the routes and having a great time reading up on everything. Lots of out-of-date stuff. I'll try to add/edit pages as I go and as I remember. Thank you GravityJack (talk) 02:51, September 6, 2016 (UTC) I have a pretty comprehensive list of every route, it's choices, repercussions, paths, etc as of .51 as an .ODS file and I'm wondering how to best upload it to the wiki. Right now I'm messing with cropping it into image files, but I don't know if that's the best way. I know I don't have an account with this wiki, however I have taken some time to right the wrongs found in this wiki meant to mislead people. I may make an account in the future, but for right now ill just be that anonymous guy detering jerks from posting nonsense and rants in the wiki. ;) 22:04, October 23, 2018 (UTC) 'Disclaimer' Blackgate is a project that was full of ambition and love, but currently, Bane the creator of the game has ceased to update the game (By this I mean that he has ceased to make updates with fully made content) and has left it as a husk, he has ceased to respond to his fans and even the developer of the Android version. But the game is still free to download and is still playable! So if you wish to play the game it's currently on Windows, Mac, Linux, and Android. (To get the latest Android version, its hidden in the comments of Blackgate Build 0.101) 22:44, November 26, 2018 (UTC)